Delta 123
Blight was updated with Delta 123 on 10.10.2007. Blight testers - please show no mercy in testing this update. We're looking to move this live soon. This included the following updates: Additions *ADD: Pratt McGrubben on New Trismus will now give out the Gifted rewards to players who completed the Trials more than a year ago and never got the ability and emblem. *ADD: Mine on Spirit Isle now has ambient music. *ADD: Added new music to the temple on Spirit Isle. *ADD: Five scout quests rounding out Sadie the Scout’s quest offering on New Trismus. *ADD: Iron Confectioner quest is now available from Fillet in Sslanis. *ADD: Two new ghost stories to Holm the Orator, “The Starving Artist” and “The Child in the Woods”. *ADD: Hammer’s Rest event outside of Aughundell. *ADD: Keg Cargo Disk formulas are available from Durgan in Aughundell. *ADD: Knut Granite-Skull is selling food and drink outside of Aughundell. Changes *CHANGE: Increased the spawn times of the Blight Anchor near Old Oaks. *CHANGE: Only one Blight Anchor can spawn at a time near the Imperial Outpost now. *CHANGE: Glimmel Lake Bottle Cap Collection is no longer stackable. *CHANGE: Grant Smyth quest no longer gives a free vault upgrade as a reward. *CHANGE: Undamaged and Damaged Brown Spider Hatchling Eyes are now called Brown Spider Eyes. *CHANGE: Mage Quest: Prove your Skills to Ulaven no longer asks for Brown Spider Hatchling Eyes. *CHANGE: Ghost Story: Valkor the Impaler no longer gives a free component to the Blood Sword. *CHANGE: Lowered Valkor’s coin reward. *CHANGE: Increased the chance of Valkor dropping more than one component. *CHANGE: Sand Pygmies on New Trismus will spawn more frequently. *CHANGE: Gritus Maximus will spawn more often. *CHANGE: Modified Tailor’s Cogs to give bonuses to clothworking, leatherworking, and tailoring. *CHANGE: Exsanguinating Crystals now have a chance to deal ethereal damage over time. *CHANGE: Dementia crystals will now properly do mind damage. *CHANGE: Pumpkins will spawn at the Festival Grounds again. *CHANGE: Moved the Fall Harvest NPCs back into place at the Festival Grounds. *CHANGE: Spooky Spiders will spawn at the Festival Grounds again. *CHANGE: Raw Chicken is now associated with Chickens instead of Chicken Breast. *CHANGE: Beginner Fall Harvest Treats formula now uses Ground Cinnamon instead of Cinnamon Bark. *CHANGE: Genuata now carries Ground Cinnamon. *CHANGE: Black Pepper Plant will give Black Pepper Berries instead of Pepper Corns. Fixes *FIX: Imperial Outpost quests will now let you speak with Frig instead of Burris. *FIX: Jolan’s Quest: Revenge now has kill counters before you kill Jolan’s friends. *FIX: Baltorris will now REALLY give out the Master Spool formula. *FIX: Beginner Fall Harvest Treat formula is usable again. *FIX: Frelic the Militia Surplus Officer will now properly give out training equipment to Scouts. *FIX: Sanguine Mace is now associated with 1-H Crush skill. *FIX: Galt’s Blade will only give attack bonuses to non-ranged, non-spell attacks. *FIX: Wolf Hide Harvest Knife is now associated with Foraging skill. *FIX: Fixed bug with last step of Battle Sugar Cane quest. *FIX: Minor issues with Errands for Ssoren quest. *FIX: Veteran Dark Garnet Weapon crystal is no longer available. *FIX: Consumed Dark Emerald crystal now applies proper health increase. *FIX: Sand Ogres and Dust Grinder will spawn near the crystal lakes Category:Delta